superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 23 (1991-1992)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone, Ted May * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Sonia Manzano, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Lou Berger, David Korr, Josh Selig, Jeff Moss, John Weidman, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, Molly Boylan, David Johnson, Joey Mazzarino, Ian James, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jon Stone * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Lisa - Lisa Boggs ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Duane - Donald Faison ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gabi - Gabriela Rose Reagan ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Camille Bonora, Pam Arciero, Jim Martin, Judith Sladky, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Rick Lyon, Joe Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Julianne Buescher, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Brian Muehl, Alison Mork, Peter Linz, Paul Hartis, Peter MacKennan, Kathryn Mullen, Louise Gold and Jim Henson * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young, Carol D. Mayes * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, David Skelly, Stephan Rotondaro, Caroly Wilcox * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Cheryl Hardwick, Sarah Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell, Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Robert J. Emerick, Arlene Sherman, Craig Bigelow * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Associate Costume Designer: Terry Roberson * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Rose Riggins, Hank Smith * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Allen Wylie * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Angela C. Santomero * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Vision Mixer: Carole Legg * Studio Executive: George Kaufman * Director of Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Bettina Peel * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Researchers: Darlene Powell-Hobson, Angela Santomero, Richard Allen Chase * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screens * Funding for this program is provided in part by The Corporation for Public Broadcasting. * and by Public Television Stations and their contributors. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1991-1992 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1991-1992 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. * Remote Facilities by: Videocenter of New Jersey Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max